You know youre obsessed
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: You know youre obsessed with PJO if you do these following things. Story completed! Thanks everyone! :D
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hey guys! This is actually my first story on this fandom page. Actually, I had another one before this one, but deleted it…

Anyway, I originally got this from the PenguinsHQ. The books included are Percy Jackson plus Heroes of Olympus.

Enjoy! xD

**You Know You´re Obsessed With Percy Jackson When You…:**

When you think your best friend is a satyr and your math teacher is a fury.

When you spent your free time in shops, looking for extraordinary pens.

When you mark every guy in a wheelchair as a disguised centaur.

When you only vacation near farms with strawberry fields.

When you yell "ARES!" before charging into gym class.

When you stare real hard at a something\one, trying to see through the mist.

When you start dunking kids´ heads in the toilets.

When you barbeque half of your food at every meal as an offering.

When you start talking to trees and lakes.

When you see old hippie ladies and run the other way.

When you try out baseball caps and look in the mirror to see if you´re still visible.

When you throw coins at rainbows.

When you know more about greek\roman mythology than a teacher.

When you bring fire extinguishers with you to dodge ball.

When you turn off your phone and vow to never use it again.

When you feel sorry for every guinea pig you see.

When you ask Athena to help you with your next test.

When you whisper, "Hephaestus!" before Arts\Crafts class.

When you play with red balls with Rottweiler.

When you win every single "Capture the Flag" game.

When you protect every single pine tree and slap does who offend it or break off a branch.

When you say "My girlfriend´s a tree" or "My boyfriend´s a goat."

When you drive staff in the Empire State Building nuts cuz you always ask if you can visit the 600th floor.

A\N: That´s it for now. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thanx for all the reviews! :)**

_**You Know Youre Obsessed With Percy Jackson When…:**_

You start drinking red Kool-Aid.

You feed angry goats meat.

You beat up people who make dumb blond jokes.

You write your PJO fanfics during school.

You answer in an oracle voice to your teacher´s questions.

You ask your teacher if you could see her fangs.

You tell century old gossip.

You learn how to play "Hilary Duff" on a reed pipe.

You color your food blue.

You randomly quote monsters and gods.

Rick Riordan blocked your e-mail address.

Cannibals and Canadians are the same to you.

You and your girlfriend have your first kiss _in_ a lake.

You only eat strawberries from Long Island farms.

You are afraid of your Math teacher.

You ask the movie producers why they messed up the movie.

You spent the weekend cleaning forests and rivers from trash for Pan.

You talk in Latin.

You force people to consult the augury before they can join your club, sports team, ect.

P.E. isn´t fun, it´s WAR!

You burn your school down.

Your phone is full of old Greek songs.

You party with ponies and paintball guns.

You date, marry, fight, adventure, ect with the characters in your role plays or PMs.

_You look up Camp Half-Blood on google earth._

_You start remembering random thoughts of the St Louis Arch._

You always, ALWAYS carry weapons with you to defend yourselves against poodles.

You stay up the _entire _night, just to read the next book. (did that this weekend. XD)

You sacrifice your stuffed animals to Apollo.

You win Rock, Paper, Scissors with finger guns.

You yell, "DIE!" at your TV.

You ask people in a very nice voice for their BMW.

Your hyperness has increased.

You say, "It´s okay, Zeus. Everyone has bad days every once in a while" when it starts raining.

You watch "Wheel Of Fortune".

You befriend with homeless kids.

You become a vegetarian.

A\N: The ones in cursiv are submitted by **Guest. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Sorry for the delay, but dad had to use my keyboard and other stuff got into the way. Tests, blocks, Gala Darling, ect…;)

But here we are and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Guest, I meant traditional greek songs and some music was passed down till someone recorded it. But you´re right. xP

Enjoy! 8)

_**YOU KNOW YOU´RE OBSESSED WITH PERCY JACKSON WHEN… **_

_When you have a teacher actually named Mr. Brunner or Ms. Dodds. (posted by Guest)_

_You stare at your pet goldfish for hours, trying to get it to talk to you. (posted by Word to the Wise)_

You kick your school bully and call him a cupcake.

You think your local cemetery care-keeper could be a demi-god of Hades.

You dress up as (following people) for Halloween:

-Gaia; Pet little kids´ heads and say, "My sweet little pawns."

-Leo; "Roasted breath mints anyone?"

-Gleeson Hedge; "*threatening with club* Is that MEAT?!" (at the food table where they sometimes have sausages as fingers and stuff)

-Hades\Nico; (go up to someone and whisper:) "Three days…"

You never steal fruits from strange gardens again.

You start having: ´dam problems, dam good days, dam fun…´

Forget Romeo and Juliet, it´s Helen and Paris!

You have so many fanfic ideas that you have to give them away. (gonna do that soon! XD)

You sit down on the earth and sing Gaia a lullaby.

People are afraid to play sports and games with you.

You draw your guardians on index cards and carry them around.

You sneak into strawberry delivery trucks and look inside for demi-gods.

You send an Iris Message to Sisyphus (or Alecto, Thanatos, [insert fav creepy character´s name here) asking them if you could go as them for Halloween.

Your Jack O´ Lantern is carved as a tortured soul.

Your Haunted House has rooms like: Fields of Punishment, Elysium, Fields of Asphodel, Cerberus´ dog house, Tartarus, Polyphemus´ cave, Persephone´s garden, Nico´s room, Hades´ Cabin, Melione´s cave, ect.

You summon your long dead great-great grandparents with coke and McDonald´s meals.

You win your Rock-Paper-Scissors with finger guns!

You high five zombies.

You are your school´s number one PRANKSTER!

Your peers are used to seeing you with weapons.

Dark rumors have started about your house.

Your bike is decorated as Festus.

You get nicknames like: "Wise Girl\Boy, Death Girl\Boy, Greek geek, godling, Warrior, Child of (insert greek deity here), ect."

People constantly tell you you´re obsessed.

You have seemed to suddenly developed dyslexia and ADHD after reading PJO or HoO.

You´re best friend is a half-blood.

Your Halloween party is greek themed.

Everytime you eat pomegranates, you only eat five seeds.

_When you see a spider you yell "SPAWN OF ARCHEAN!"  
you check the beach for very lost pizza guys  
you scream chimera at every small dog  
you constantly look for a claiming above your head  
you scream at that kid holding a base ball bat "STOP STALKING ME ARES!"  
when you order at a dinner you look for a god to pay the tab  
you run away from boats screaming about demon cruises  
you try to change into a weasel  
you yell at volcanoes "SHUT UP TYPHOON!"  
You expect blondes with grey eyes to be super smart  
you sleep with the light on _

_(submitted by madagascarmaster)_

A\N: Okay, that´s it for now! xD Happy Halloween and make sure this isn´t your last one! X)

Just real quick:

-Some disordered people put razor blades and other sharp stuff into candy or apples. SO BE CAREFUL!

-Second, never insult anyone. It could be that the next thing you know you´re being showered by cursed jewels, zapped or being doomed to the Underworld! xDD

A\N: Sorry, I wrote this to Halloween and I wanted to publish it TO the 31st of Oct, but there were technical problems, so I couldn´t do it. xD


	4. Chapter 4

YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PJO WHEN:

_You constantly go to the store, and ask the guy at the counter for MythoMagic Cards  
- You randomly quote PJO even if it has nothing to do with the current conversation  
- You check your pocket for your ballpoint pen  
- You think ever person you see who uses crutches is a satyr  
- You suddenly get nervous when your PE teacher ignores the dodgeball match and reads a magazine  
- When bored in class, you think up insult names for the characters E.G. coral face, Grim Creeper... (submitted by Donakiko)_

_You know you're obsessed when you refuse to have a cell phone in fear of monsters coming after you. (submit__ted by __Word To The Wise__)_

_You quote Nico and every time you do something 'responsible' you say "With great responsibility comes the great need to take a nap." and go take a nap. (submitted by __LuvPeaceCandy__)_

_U know when u r obsessed when an elevator plays bad music and u think of Apollo dancing with bell bottom pants. (submitted by Guest)_

You know that this ´unhealthy´ obsession will cost you're a few friends, GFs, or BFs.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! But everytime I tried to write, the two computers broke down! But one is fixed now, so I can write again.

_**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PERCY JACKSON WHEN:**_

You try to buy matches that ignite greek fire.

You pair up the PJO characters and their _Kane Chronicles_ counterparts*:

-Doughboy and Sisyphus

-Set and Ares (loosely)

-Hera and Isis

-Bes and Coach Hedge

-Anubis and Nico

-Osiris and Poseidon

(et cetera)

Your 13th birthday means only one thing: You´re getting claimed.

You start reading the books in different languages.

You think three-headed dogs are cute.

You correct your Latin professor.

You watch your father (Apollo) every morning.

You call Earth: Gaia, the Sun: Apollo, the Moon: Artemis and the stars: Zoe.

You try to get in the Yancy School.

You try to get into the Yancy School to punch Nancy Bobofit or bomb her with sandwiches.

You re-write your favorite songs to fit legends and quests: "Last winter solstice", "Santa Clause is coming to camp", "I fight", "Rachel, the green-breathed mortal", "Do they know it´s the end of the world at all?", ect.

Your alarm clock is the PJO Audio Book.

You have nightmares of turning to stone by an eastern woman in black clothes.

You can summon the characters from the books into your room.

You summon the characters into reality when you have to over wind hard times. (aka, imagine they´re here beside you)

You think of ´die-hard Harry Potter fans´ as mere amateurs.

You create Camp Half-Bloods\Jupiter on Facebook or Twitter.

You have all the books.

You buy everything related to PJO.

You become an annoying know-it-all when it comes to greek mythology.

You try to bribe Rick Riordan into making a character with your name.

You only want Puffin Books to publish your stories.

You hang around Rick´s blog, "Myth and Magic" twenty-four\seven for new highlights on the next books.

You made a countdown for the book, "The House of Hades"

You name your three dogs, "Cer", "Be" and "Rus"

You think your pet goat said, "Perrrrrrcy!"

You tell young, loudmouthed girls they´ll make awesome oracle mummies when they get cursed.

You blow up your schools.

You blow up your schools and become famous for it.

You start your own immortal, boy-hunters group.

You can arm wrestle with an Amazon and win.

You flirt with jumpsuits and iron collars.

You quote Leo in Crafts class.

You have substitutephobia.

_You throw burritos at your enemies. (submitted by SonofHephaestus) _

_You call all Koi Fish Frank. (submitted by Frazel)_

_You make blue food. (submitted by booknerd998)_

A\N: Thanks for reviewing and reading! X)


	6. Chapter 6

_**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PJO WHEN…:**_

You suggest playing Odyssey and Heracles for your school play.

You describe Hercules as a stuck-up, selfish hero.

You're the only one who actually likes Hera (like me! XD)

You make the _weirdest _pairings **ever**!

You mob Google for information on "The House of Hades"

You always defend Hades.

You write your history report like a story starting with the evil goddess Gaia and her misfortunate husband Uranus.

You start arguing with a jellyfish.

You go to the mailbox and the postman says, "Another letter for Mr Riordan?"

You give your friends nicknames like "G-man", "Wise girl", "Seaweed Brain", "Sparky" or "Death Boy"

You get arrested for ridiculous things like pouring McDonald´s food on graves or threatening your teacher with a pen.

You poke and scribble on your enemies with a pen.

You call the years, "The year ´The Lost Hero´ came out, the year ´The Son of Neptune came out´, the year ´Mark of Athena´ came out and the year ´The House of Hades´ comes out."

You secretly look over joggers to see if they have snakes curled around their phones.

You start offering joggers coke or soda.

You write Percy´s name into the ballot for the president.

You have cheerleading cheers for demi-gods\gods against titans, monsters and giants like:

We don´t want a loss, boys\girls,

And we don´t take a tie.

We just want a victory

For Camp Half-blood high!

**Or**

Look up!

Be bold!

Medusa´s Power-

Take a hold!

**Or**

Hey Half bloods!

Good, good try!

Hey Giants!

Good, good-bye! (lol)

You change history: *"The titans are coming! The titans are coming!"; "I shadow-traveled, I dreamt, I conquered."

When you see Harry Potter, you think of Percy with glasses.

You burn food to see if it smells good.

You see an owl, you go, "Hi Athena!"

You're in a running/swimming race and you're praying and sacrificing to Hermes/Poseidon.

You think that your favorite singer is a child of Apollo.

Someone close to you dies and you give them money (LOTS of it) just in case…

Everyone else is creating a Twilight family and you create a PJO family.

You go on a cruise and you hope the boat isn't The Princess Andromeda…

You're on a boat and you pray that Poseidon is in a good mood.

You're in the air (hang-gliding, cliff-diving, bungee jumping, flying, in a plane, etc.) and you hope Zeus is in a good mood and won't blast you out of the air.

You go to Aunty Em's and say you're camera shy.

You find your true love and thank Aphrodite for sending him/her to you.

You think George Bush is a son of Ares

You know Muse is the best singers. Get it, the Nine Muses?

Bring a blue plastic hairbrush with you everywhere.

When it gets really cold randomly, blame Kronos.

You get a Greek mythology calendar for Christmas.

You get really mad at Hades when a family member dies.

You sometimes try to control water.

You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months.

You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood's address.

Even though not diagnosed, you claim you have ADHD or dyslexia and blame it on your God parent.

You yell "Annabeth!" everytime you see a NY Yankees hat.

You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video games.

Anytime you see an orange shirt, you look at the front of it to see if it is a Camp shirt.

You are a PJO character for Halloween.

Recite lines randomly from the books.

When you see/hear about anything myhtology-related, you talk about how it was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it.

Buy anything New York or San Francisco-related.

You are going to the Camp Half-Blood in Texas

You are suddenly obsessed with Adidas shoes because they have the Hermes symbol.

You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York no matter how much your friends argue with you.

You have dreams about PJO characters/events

You carry a ballpoint pen in your pocket.

That everytime you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword.

Everytime you play dodgeball, you bring a suit of armor.

You go to San Fransisco looking for the Old Sea Man.

You find yourself praying to Poseidon for rain.

Whenever your internet slows (or gets shut) down, you yell at the sky and say "HERMES! WHY DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME?!"

You stuff your Harry Potter books in the back of your closet so you have some more places for your PJ&O stuff.

When someone gets married, you say: "I hope you shall not anger Hera"

In the beginning of your first History class, you burst out "Will we be studying Greek mythology?!"

You pretend (or actually) faint when someone asks "Who's Percy?"

When someone mentions the name Percy (like Percy Weasley) you scream "JACKSON!"

When someone dies, you pray to Hades to allow them to go across Styx for  
free, because they don't have drachmas anymore.

You are known to scream names of the characters at random times.

You've got any copy of any book in all your backpacks/binders incase of  
emergencies

You pray to Athena when you don't study for a math test.

And when you flunk said test, you blame her irritation on Percabeth.

_When you relate songs to the characters  
When you read this story just to see how obsessed you are (submitted by _PercabethandHungerGames35)

_You go to jewelry stores just to see if the gems will levitate towards you! (submitted by ShimmeringDaisyFace)_

A\N: The second half of this is not mine. xP Found it on Fanpop. xD Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love to read them. And I loved this bit of a review: A funny couple would be Gaia and Apophis. They´ll destroy the world whilst holding hands. xD (Thalico1235)

Btw guys, an extra thing if you want: I need help with something, which celebrity should Aphrodite kidnap if she had the chance to? Thanx!

You argue with people if you spell "Neptune" with or without "e".

You label your friends and classmates as kids of gods according to their hobbies and interests.

You demand to know if you´re adopted or not.

You drive your parents crazy asking whenever they had a different lover once who seemed "godly".

You blast anyone who says PJO isn´t real with lightning.

You yell "HELLHOUND!" and dive underneath your desk if someone brings their poodle to school.

You try to audition to every single Percy Jackson movie character, no matter what gender or age you are.

_Whenever you see a Latino boy with black curly hair you scream "LEO!" (submitted by Specklenose)_

_You try to not get wet in the shower._

_You pray to Apollo before you sing. (submitted by percabeth4evr99)_

_You say things like "thank the gods" or "gods of Olympus!" Or "what the hades?" Or "Styx!"  
You pray to Tyche for luck. (submitted by sistertoannabeth)_

_Whenever a teacher asks what you is your career plan you say demigod.  
When someone asks what you want for your birthday you say "A trip to Olympus to ask why my godly parent hasn't claimed me yet. I'm almost!"  
You lose your ballpoint pen and starting crying.  
You try to buy Greek fire off Amazon  
When Amazon suggests you see a therapist, because they are not ruled by a queen.  
You feel sorry for all the poor mortals who can't see through the mist.  
You change your name to Annabeth Chase, so you can say Percy Jackson is your boyfriend.  
You try to explain to your friends that you're going to be gone all summer, to a camp that you can't have your cell phone, because they attract monsters,  
When your family/friends has an intervention for you, saying that Percy Jackson is not your boyfriend he is not real. And they try to convince you that camp half blood is just in a book__**.**__ (submitted by schrockie)_** (LOL, reminds me of how I met your mother, the intervention part. XD)**

_You double over randomly in class and start saying prophecies._

You try and look concentrated, looking at the floor muttering, "Come on. I know this animal, I can turn into it. Come through Mars!"

You have a special coin in your pocket and claim that you're following the mark of Athena.

You point at a big mansion and say, "That's where Piper's dad lives."

You pray every night to the Olympians, either thanking or asking for help.

Every time there's a storm, bury your face in your hands and scream at the ceiling, "Zeus! What have I done wrong?"

You make a list of Gods you want your parent to be. (submitted by Artemis34)

_You carry knives and lemon squares in your satchel. (idea given from TaylorSwift33)_

_Whenever you see someone with blond hair, you immediately look into their eyes to see if they´re gray or not. (submitted by Thalico1235)_

_You start saying things like "Styx," "What the Hades . . . ," "Oh my gods!," "Oh for the love of Apollo's harp!" Or when you see someone hot and go "Oh sweet Aphrodite!" (submitted by demigodishness)_

_You try tool belts to see if they're bottomless. _

_You make a pinwheel out of taco wrappers. _

_You tell people the story of the satyr and the cloud nymph._

_You try to solve your problems with fortune cookies. _

_You've memorized all the prophecies. (submitted by madgascarmaster)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PJO WHEN:**_

You draw the characters and hang them on your bedroom wall.

You fall in love with a character and put his or her picture where you sleep.

You take a picture of yourself and Photoshop the characters into the photo with you.

You take pictures of trees, rivers, smoke and flowers and go, "These are my friends. Juniper, the water naiad, the flower nymph, the other tree nymph, the air spirit Smoky…"

You don´t have any friends anymore.

You are known on the street as ´that kid who sees dead people´.

You nickname all bullies ´boar breath´.

You shout, "Hellos Apollo!" when you see a guy with a good singing voice and horrible sense of poetry.

You name your kids like the characters.

You act like all single moms or dads are married to a god.

_You go to the Hoover dam only for the dam snack bar, and maybe kill a few monsters.  
You want a Yankees hat, so you become invisible and fight monsters better.  
You say your ethnicity is biracial ( Half immortal god, and half human)  
You go to the Empire State Building and demand to go to the 600th floor and get arrested.__  
__Your parents lawyer pleads insanity for you at trail for threatening you math teacher with a pen. (submitted by schrockie)_

_You've tried to find Camp Half-Blood.  
You've demanded to be let up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.  
You've memorized lines of the book.  
You know even more than the teacher does about Greek and Romans and Egyptian Mythology.  
You argue over parenthood with your friends, claiming your godly parent is cooler than theirs. (submitted by Poseidon´s Daughter-Percy´s Sis)_

_You know when this story is up the second it´s updated. (submitted by nofunnybusnies)_

You use insults like: Son of a titan, Dirt woman, Tartarus´ worst, ect.

You try to publish your fanfics into books.

You glue fan arts or the real pictures to your desk, school books or wall.

A\N: Sorry for the small chapter, but I´ve got to work on other stuff too. xP The next chapter will be longer. xD


	9. Chapter 9

_**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PJO WHEN:**_

You buy everything you see with an owl or trident on it.  
You yell "Burrito Fight!" whenever you're in a Mexican restaurant.  
You checked to make sure your vice-principal doesn't have a tail.  
You know which pages the good parts are on.  
You suddenly hate thunderstorms.  
You start hearing Perachel in every song you hear. (Or something else: Percabeth.)  
You know who your "Parent" is.  
You never looked at a ballpoint pen the same way again.  
You ask the cashier at the store if they stock Mythomagic cards.  
You start loving blue plastic hairbrushhes and anyone who wields them.  
Each day you check every fan site you know of for new information.  
You try to figure out how much food dye you need to turn chocolate chip cookies blue.  
You make references to it in school reports and/or to friends that haven't read it.  
The first thing you ask someone when you meet them is, "Have you read PJATO?"  
On your trip to Washington D.C. you thought of Annabeth every time you saw a monument.  
You yell "Mizzenmast!" whenever you enter a boat.  
You know PJO better than most sane people  
You have links to every great PJO site  
You know what you would do if you were Percy  
At least half of your friends have read all the PJO, or are going to in the very near future  
You are trying to learn Greek  
You keep thinking about one of the PJO books when you go on a trip.  
Every language you know is some form of Ancient greek.  
You shriek everytime you see a guy with black hair and green eyes.  
You just have to research more about greek mythology.  
You call up the Camp Half Blood number in LT.  
You want to learn Latin  
You make sure all of your friends (Or most of them), have an idea about what you say when talking about PJO  
Your friends (At least one), think you are obsessed with PJO, and you agree  
Everyone thinks you should start taking pills and/or going to a mental doctor

You tell people you're a demigod  
You call your brother's Pokémon cards mythomagic cards  
Whenever you see a buff guy you run up to him and yell "Ares!' You tell your parents that they're not really your parents and that you're actually a demigod  
You alter your appearance so to reflect one of the characters  
You make a rainbow with the hose, throw money in and then jump and are mad because you got your clothes all wet  
You fall in love with a random character  
You jump in the water in all of your clothes and are upset when you don't come out dry  
You throw your food in the fire  
You play capture the flag  
You write numerous pointless fanfics about PJO  
You give yourself a PJO related nickname  
You talk for hours on end about greek mythology but no one has any clue as to what you're talking about  
You are utterly convinced that your math teacher is a fury  
You put on a Yankees cap and run up to the cookie jar and steal a cookie while your mom is watching.  
You repeatedly try to uncap a pen and see if a sword comes out.  
Tell your mom that you're a child of Athena by saying "Two plus two equals pi!"  
Trying getting angry and try summoning undead warriors in a graveyard.  
You say "Oh my gods" sometimes  
You consider Page 203 sacred  
You've read the books more than once AT LEAST  
Try to wrestle with the toughest dude in school.  
When lightning strikes, you yell, „ZEUS IS ANGRY!"and run around in panic.  
You make your own Camp Half-Blood shirt with an orange shirt and a sharpie  
You ask a kid that you think is a satyr what his favourite kind of tin can is.  
Every time you get made at someone you think is evil, you do the three clawed fingers over your heart  
You shout "Bacchus Meas Vescimini" (Eat my pants) at people who make you mad  
You curse in ancient greek  
You wonder why they call the stuff in flowers "Nectar"  
You order ambrosia* at McDonalds  
You're constantly looking for a group of old-fashioned looking girls so that you can join the huntresses.  
You've made up lyrics to the campfire songs mentioned Sea of Monsters

You never call any of the gods or goddesses anything bad in fear of them killing/torturing/or turning you into a jackalope.  
If you see or hear the words "greek" or "mythology" you start hyperventilating, then you have to read to listen to whatever it was  
Everytime you hear a song, you imagine PJO characters are dancing around in your head waving swords or notching arrows or posing dramatically in time to the music.  
You have to do a greek god project and go completely over the top for your Dionysus project by asking the principal if you can bring in non-alcoholic wine and plastic wine glasses and sharing it with the class, and he says yes, and you win the award for best presentation.  
You know you're obsessed when you call your little dog Mrs. O'Leary. And he's a guy.  
You replicate Camp Half-blood during the summer with all of your friends.

You go to Hollywood and try to find the entrance to the Underworld  
You make "Percy Jackson playlists" on your mp3 player.  
You try to follow Tyson's directions on how to get to the Cyclopes forges.  
You tell people dragons aren't real, but insist the Greek gods are  
You insist that the stars are in the form of a girl with a bow and arrow  
You want to go to Long Island to find a hill with a pine tree on top to see if you can pass the borders  
Instead of saying "For Pete's Sake" or something, you say "For Grover's Sake"  
You plan trips to the beach with all of your comrades so that you can get the full Percy experience.

_You say what the Hades more often then what the heck?  
You tell people when you first meet them "You drool in your sleep."  
You never eat burgers and fries at a place called Auntie Em's. (submitted by LuvPeaceCandy)_

A\N: I couldn´t think of anything anymore, so I found the list above, (not counting in LuvPeaceCandy´s) in a forum.


	10. Chapter 10

A\N:

You become afraid of lions and snakes  
You freak out and hide whenever you hear the word "Titan"  
You pray to the gods every night  
Your scared of riding in planes  
You call your math teacher "Fury"  
You call your Latin teacher "Centaur"  
You check to see if your best friend has hooves  
You check to see if the cheerleaders have fangs  
You try to run away and find Camp Half-Blood

You scream "SPIDERS!" every time you see a "Tunnel of Love" ride.

You stand in a pool of water waiting for the symbol of Poseidon to appear over your head.  
You make a half-blood necklace of your own.

You can recite the books backwards.

You only cook foods related or mentioned in PJO or HoO.

You add Greece and Rome to your cultures.

You never go out hiking or camping without butcher knives and magic weapons.

_You're scared of the dark, then you realize it's only hades helm of darkness making you feel this way and of course, "All sensible creatures are fearful of the dark." (submitted by Percabeth37)_

_You really, really, really want to date Percy, but you won't because you love him and Annabeth as a couple. (submitted by Percabeth37)_

You can suddenly understand Latin.

You speak Greek to everyone else and you don´t realize it.

You decorated your room with handmade posters.

You go to the pet store and ask for a metal dragon that eats Tabasco sauce.

You and your friends make a parody of PJO or HoO.

You try on a bunch of new shoes and yell, "MAIA!" at all of them.

You get kicked out of the mall for stabbing people in the back with a pen and shouting, "DIE EVILS OF TARTARUS!"

You break your legs trying to fly with shoes.

You push a person you think is a monster into a pit that will hopefully lead to Tartarus.

You check out each Girl Scout Troops to see if they are the hunters in disguise.

You stop buying stuff from Amazon. (especially if you´re a guy)


	11. Last Chapter everyone!

**A\N: LAST CHAPTER! Thank you for everyone who reviewed:**

**Thanatos Wrath, captainbraidbeard, Guest(s), TheDarkMaiden27, queenoftheworld99, Greenly Hunter of Artemis, Word to the Wise, madagascarmaster, Daughter of Wisdom and Music, Rose Daughter of Euterpe, Deatherella, LuvPeaceCandy, 1L2Y3R4A, The Goddess of Myths, PercabethandAntiThalico, ShimmeringDaisyFace, LoudNProud, Ellie, TheSonOfHeaphestas, booknerd998, Frazel, lovepercy21, Rachel Dare, Donakiko, schrockie, Poseidons Daughter Percys Sis, Shadowfax lord of horses, nofunnybusnies, Demigodlishness, percabeth4evr99, Sistertoannabeth, Artemis34, TaylorSwift33, Thalico1235, Lol, demigodishness, Feline Pawprint, Mr GoodyTwoShoes, Percabeth37, rrfanman, Jamy1235, pjoandcimorelli4ever and everyone else who read this! **

**You guys are awesome! K:D **

**I appreciate your support. ;)**

**-88-**

_**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PJO WHEN:**_

You tell yourself you´re getting too old of PJO, but end up reading it anyway.

Your birthday parties are greek.

Your parents have to tell you to stop reading.

Your grades fail cause you can´t concentrate on anything but the new book coming out.

You make an Amnesia Custom Story based off Percy Jackson.

People ask you what you want for Christmas and you answer stuff like, "A pen that can kill stuff!" or "An electrical spear!"

Your best friends are a pine cone tree and a goat.

You buy the movie, even though you hate it.

You make your own Mythomagic cards.

You make PJO trading cards out of cardboard.

You buy a wooden sword, paint it black and call it, ´stygian iron sword in disguise´.

You threaten strangers with weapons.

You pray to Zeus nonstop when on a plane.

You suddenly develop fear of spiders, heights, water and-or caves.

You come late to school and your teacher scolds you for reading Percy Jackson all night again.

You re-name all of your phone contacts and give them the character´s names like your BF is Percy Jackson and BFF is Thalia Grace.

You won´t share your drinks with other people, afraid they won´t handle the nectar.

People ask you what you had for breakfast and you answer, "Food of the gods!"

You compose your own PJO songs

You blame Apollo for that F- in poetry

All of your poems start with, "There was a goddess of Sparta…"

You see two grown siblings arguing and think of Artemis and Apollo

You start cooking Italian.

You eat in a pizzeria in Rome and wait for two gods on a motorcycle to ride past.

Your children get teased in school for having weird Greek names.

Every guy with sunglasses and a motorcycle becomes "Ares"

You steer clear of a man and boy fighting on a beach.

You grab popcorn whenever a man and boy fight on a beach and cheer for Percy.

_You say "I hope you burn in the Tartarus. Oh sorry didn't mean to curse." (submitted by Guest)_

_You're afraid of the Walmart ladies who give out free samples  
When arguing about something, you yell "WATER CANNON UP MY NOSE!"  
You take fencing classes, and name your sword riptide or backbiter.  
You name your horse Blackjack  
You start taking weaving classes  
Your backpack is filled with colorful string (Whee) (submitted by madagascarmaster)_

_You have a PJO album in your photos and it is more than half of them._

_You speak Spanish when you are mad. (submitted by Specklenose)_

You don´t wonder when the world suddenly starts moving in slow motion.

You shout, "DRAGON!" everytime you see a low flying helicopter.

You burn down New England with your car.

You are so used to shipping characters that you start doing it with random people on the street.

You always choose the outsiders to be on your team in dodge ball.

You forbid your teacher to read magazines during PE.

You throw coins on the street to summon a taxi.

You start a strawberry farm.

You go out catching pets in the woods with motor oil and hot sauce.

You draw a really good looking vehicle with crayons and toss it up into the wind.

You get a "SPQR" tattoo.

You have to go to the hospital for trying to burn your own tattoo.

The only jewelry you wear are bead necklaces.

You turn from a serious, A plus student to a giggly, hyper fan girl (or boy)

You start your own Amish group, just in Greek or Roman.

You´re the worst student in your class, but have all As in history.

You never let you girlfriend drive the car, especially if it´s burning.

You end up in the hospital.

You hire a bodyguard, cause you´re sure that the old lady from across the street is going to attack you.

You never talk to strangers.

You drink coke with you friend in the woods, then say, ´here this is for you´ and give him a scorpion.

You think that all suicides have something to do with possession of titans.

You´re not sad when someone dies, you just visit their grave with some fast food.

You are certain Khione, the snow goddess, hates you and refuse to go sledding or skiing.

You always pre-order the books.

You write letters to Rick Riordan, always begging him for a sneak peak.

You never take pictures while eating burgers.

You yell at your cup to finally fill up with your drink.

You always start screaming and crying whenever you see goat meat at the butcher´s.

You give your PE teacher a club.

You would date Lit, the reaper (son of Midas)

You appear in front of Rick Riordan´s house at 3 am.

You found his Skype number and spent hours, trying to decide whether to call him or not.

You tell the school nurse, "Remember, not too much Ambrosia or I´ll blow up."

You hate Chris Columbus for messing up the movie.

When someone calls you a pjoholic, or tells you you're PJ obsessed, you consider it a compliment and thank them

You always get excited when someone mentions the Hover Dam.

You go up to your friends and ask them if their ballpoint pen has 'grenade mode'.

You claim to have dyslexia or ADHD (or both) especially if you don't.

You've looked up the word 'half-blood' in the dictionary.

You want them to make a 'percymore' or 'jacksonmore' now that all of your friends are talking about 'pottermore'.

You were upset when you realized that all the Camp Half-Bloods that showed up on google, were not in Long Island.

You've heard of wrock bands, but you want people to make Percy Jackson rock bands.

You changed all of your OCs to be demi-gods or gods.

You search _Delphi Strawberry Service_.

You turn emo.

You go on dating sites and try to find someone who could be a god or goddess in disguise.

You make up a theatre piece based on PJO and perform it in your school´s talent show.

You act out your favorite fanfics.

You lost your fear of ghosts.

You think that Haunted Houses are lame.

You make your own Haunted House and get an award for the scariest HH in town.

You fall asleep in ghost trains.

You do flash mobs, PJO style! XD

It´s not Oppan Gangam Style, it´s Oppan Percy Style! xDD

You interview random people, asking them if they read the books and if so, what they think about it.

You post the videos (up) on YouTube.

You stole an entire collection of drachmas from a Greek Museum and wasted them by throwing them at self made rainbows.

You know you are obsessed with PJO when you review to this story. xP

**A\N: Alright, everyone! That´s it! Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting! xD**

**Peace out and watch for monsters! XP**


End file.
